Amnesia
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy gets amnesia and Cindy has to help him. Please R+R! This is a 1 chapter story but it is kinda long.


     Hey everybody. I just got the greatest idea for this new fanfic! I dunno it came to me when I was about to go to bed so I hope you like it! Please R+R!

     Jimmy was now 16 and was outside playing baseball with Carl and Sheen one hot summer day. Just then, across the street came Libby and Cindy obviously out of the pool because they had their bathing suits on and were soaking wet. Cindy said, "Hey Libby look, it's the three Lozerteers playing baseball!" Jimmy looked across the street and saw Cindy and Libby and just stayed staring at Cindy because well, you know, he was a boy and she was a girl in a bathing suit. Well, you get it. "Hey Jimmy, look out!" Sheen yelled. But before Jimmy could do anything he got hit on the head with the baseball and was out cold. "Oh my God!" Cindy yelled and ran across the street. "I think I'm going to need my inhailer!" Carl screamed. "Carl, this is no time to hypervenalate." Sheen said. "Jimmy, Jimmy!" Cindy yelled and tried to wake him up. He started to open his eyes and soon they were fully open looking upon the four curious faces. "Oh thank the Lord." Libby said happily and relieved. "Darn Jimmy, I thought you were going to die." Cindy said also relieved. "Jimmy?" Jimmy said. "Who's Jimmy?" Everyone gasped and Jimmy sat up. "You're Jimmy, Jimmy." Carl said. "Do you think he has amnesia?" Libby said confused. "Well, since he can't remember he's Jimmy, I'd say he does." Cindy replied. Jimmy pointed to Cindy and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Cindy. I live across the street in the pink house." Cindy said. "You're cute. I like that thing you have on. It is colorful." Jimmy said with a smile. Cindy blushed and said, "Thank you Jimmy. Uhh, guys he's freakin me out." Cindy said. "Someone is going to have to help him. Who do you want to go with?" Sheen asked Jimmy. "I want to go with the pretty person. She's nice." Jimmy said happily. "Well, looks like you're stuck with him, Cindy." Carl said. "But…" but before Cindy could protest, all of the others were off in different directions running towards their homes. "So much for friends." Cindy said sarcastically and looked at Jimmy. He merely smiled and she said, "Come on."

     Jimmy followed Cindy across the street, into her house, and up to her room. Jimmy looked in awe at all the objects in Cindy's room. She pushed him down on her bed and said, "Just stay there until I tell you to move." "Ok." Jimmy said still in awe. "What's that?" Jimmy said and pointed to an item of clothing on a hook. Cindy blushed and said, "That's called a bra. You wear it." "You're not wearing one." Jimmy said confused. "I wear it under my clothes. Boys do not wear them." Cindy said. "Why?" Jimmy asked again and Cindy blushed even more. "Nevermind, you'll learn about it later. Stay right there." Cindy said. She walked into the bathroom and came out three minutes later. "Where did you go?" Jimmy asked. "I went to get changed." Cindy said simply. "Oh…" Jimmy said confused but didn't ask. Cindy gets out a photo book and sits on the floor. "Come here." She said to Jimmy as she sat on the floor. She opened the book and explained who the people were. "This is Libby, Sheen, Carl, you, and me. We are all friends." Cindy said, "Well, me and you were kinda friends, but we fight a lot." Cindy said sadly. "Why?" Jimmy asked. "Well, we just like to fight, we don't do it because we hate eachother. It's just because I guess, we like to." Cindy replied. "Oh, I think I get it. So me and you are not friends?" Jimmy asked. "Deep down we are, but we don't seem like it." Cindy replied. "I don't see why I fight with you. You are very pretty and nice." Jimmy said happily. Cindy blushed again and simply said, "Thank you." She turned the page in the book and got to a picture of her mom and dad kissing. "What are they doing?" Jimmy asked confused again. "It's called kissing. You do it when you really like or love someone." Cindy explained. "Like this?" Jimmy said and pressed his lips against Cindy's. They were in it for a mere five seconds and Jimmy released and said, "I feel all funny inside. Is that bad?" Jimmy asked. Cindy was a little surprised at what just happened and she said, "No, it's the feeling of love." "Good," Jimmy said, "because I like it." Cindy smiled and Jimmy came close in to her and said, "Should I do it again?" Jimmy said. "If you want to…" Cindy said feeling a strange rush of emotions. Jimmy pressed his lips against hers again and she leaned back onto the floor. They were both laying down feeling the same sense of emotions but Jimmy not as fully understanding them as well as Cindy did. They kissed for a long time, Cindy suddenly realizing what she was doing. Jimmy had no idea what he was doing because he had amnesia. Cindy finally broke that moment and said, "Jimmy stop. We can't do this. You have to stop. Stop." Cindy said fiercely. "Why?" Jimmy said. "I don't want to stop, I like it. I like you." "We just, can't." Cindy said. "Come with me." 

     They headed downstairs and down the street and she explained everything that Jimmy wanted to know to him. The ice cream truck rolled down the street and Cindy stopped it. "Two chocolate ice creams please." She said to the driver. "One dollar." The man said in his rough voice. She gave him the money and the truck trailed away with its faint bells ringing. She handed Jimmy a cone. "What's this?" Jimmy asked. "It's called ice cream. You lick it like this." She said and showed him. "Oh, I see." Jimmy licked it and said. "Yummy. This stuff makes my toungue taste yummy." Jimmy said happily laughing. "It's suppose to. That's good. You like it." Cindy said with a smile. "Yup." Jimmy said and they walked down the street. "What is making my nose feel funny?" Jimmy asked and Cindy looked around. "Oh. Those pink things over there. They are called flowers. You smell them with your nose." Cindy explained. She points to his nose. "Oh." Jimmy said. Then he leaned over and smelled Cindy's hair. Cindy blushed and said, "What are you doing?" "Seeing if my nose feels funny when I smell you." Jimmy said simply and smiled. "Ok…" Cindy said a little confused. "Why are you wearing different looking things than me?" Jimmy asked. "Boys and girls wear different kinds of clothes." She explained. "Oh." Jimmy said as he tripped. "Why did I hit this hard ground?" Jimmy asked as he rose back up. "Oh, your shoe lace is untied." Cindy said and she bent down to tie it. She tied it and right before she got up, she felt a sudden breeze. Then she heard Jimmy speak and he said, "Hehe, your thing that you are wearing unties at the top just like the string in my shoe." Suddenly, her eyes got wide as she realized what had happened. She was wearing a halter top and Jimmy untied it at the top. It had fallen down. Before he could see anything, she tied it and she stood up and said, "Don't do something like that unless I say so." Cindy said sternly. "When are you going to tell me that I can?" Jimmy asked. Cindy blushed and said, "Maybe later in your life." "Ok." Jimmy said.

     Cindy explained other things to Jimmy that he wanted to know about. One thing kind of caught her off guard when he suddenly asked, "Cindy, why is the top of your body more up than mine is?" Cindy blushed and said, "Jimmy, girls are just like that and boys are not meant to be like that. Its just the way it was meant to be." "Is that why you wear that thing under your shirt?" Jimmy asked. Cindy smiled and suddenly realized he was beginning to understand things now. "Yes, Jimmy. That's exactly why." He smiled and they just walked for a while. Suddenly he said, "Cindy?" and broke the silence. "Yea?" Cindy asked. "What am I doing here, Vortex? What's with the walking thing?" Jimmy asked very confused. "Wait, before I explain tell me what eight times eight is." Cindy said. "Sixty- four, why?" Jimmy said even more confused. "Jimmy, your back to normal! See, you were looking across the street when you were playing baseball with Sheen and Carl and you got hit with a baseball. Then you fell down and kind of just followed me the whole time. You had amnesia." Cindy said. "How long did I have it for?" Jimmy said. "Only about three hours." Cindy said. "Must have just worn off." Jimmy said. "I didn't do anything strange while I had it did I?" Jimmy asked. "Well, you told me I was pretty." Cindy said with a smirk. Jimmy blushed and said, "Well, I guess you are." Cindy smiled and laughed a little. "Anything else strange?" Jimmy asked wanting to know. "Well," Cindy said blushing, "we kind of…well…" "Yea?" Jimmy asked curiously. "We were kinda…sorta…we were…" "Just get on with it woman!" Jimmy yelled. "We were, oh God, we were kind of making out…" Cindy said and blushed a deep shade of red. Jimmy blushed too and said, "Where?" "In my room…" Cindy said. "Please don't say on the bed. Please don't say on the bed." Jimmy said blushing even more. "No, actually we were on the floor." "Thank God we weren't lying on a bed." Jimmy said. "Well we weren't. We were LYING on a floor." "Oh God, we were horizontal!" Jimmy said loudly. "Fraid so…" Cindy said looking at her feet as if they were so interesting. "Why didn't you stop me?" Jimmy asked. "Because you said you liked it and I guess I did too." Cindy said. "Well, I probably would have if it was really my conscience there too." Jimmy said smiling. "Yea I guess so." Cindy said. "I gotta go, thanks for helping me." Jimmy said a few moments later. "I'll see ya." Cindy said as they walked their separate ways towards their own homes.

     Did you like it? Sorry it was long but this is the only chapter. Please R+R! ~NeutronGrl15


End file.
